Machines, such as trucks, have a truck body to carry material from one location to another. A canopy extends from the truck body. Guards are attached to the canopy to deflect the material from falling on to a walking area near or on the machine and prevent damaging any other attachments of the machine for example, mirrors, muffler tips, etc.
The guards are generally attached to the canopy by welding. During operation, material may fall on the guards, causing the guards to get damaged. However, since the guards are attached to the canopy by welding, it may be difficult to remove and replace the guards. Further, removal of the guards may be a laborious and time-consuming process, affecting overall productivity of the system.
Australian Published Application Number 2003100532 describes a road header machine including a movable carriage, a boom extending from and mounted at one end of the carriage for sweeping movement through vertical and horizontal axes. A cutting head is mounted to an opposite end of the boom for rotation, while a roof guard is mounted to the carriage and movable from a withdrawn position to an operative position. In the operative position, the guard is positioned closely adjacent to, or in contact with the roof of the excavated tunnel to support the tunnel roof or walls from fragmentation or collapse above or adjacent the roof guard.